Never Forget Me
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: In the wake of a sudden loss, the family gets reminded of love, that trans ponds distance...


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***Post CGI -TMNT movie***

"**Both quotes are my original thoughts"**

**© Trillium**

**Never Forget Me**

_Prologue_

"_Without the beating heart the body dies, but if the memory remains than they will live forever."_

_-anonymous _

The gunshot had taken them by shock, but had been worse was watching Leo die the slow struggled death from a bullet to the chest. They had just got him back six months ago after him being away for two years.

The weeks that had followed were the results of becoming numb. None of them knew how to move on, how to respond.

Now the battered family sat in April and Casey's living room with a large box resting in the middle if the circled mourners.

A box that had all of their names attached via a letter and was said to contain something from Leo to them all. But no one was yet willing to touch let alone open the box. April said it had been heavy, that it had taken two men from the postal service to bring to her front door and then both her and Casey to bring it upstairs.

"So…now what?" Raph mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably.

"We open it," Mike whispered.

"Well yeah but…who should open it," Raph snapped, flinching when he saw the hurt on Mike's face, "sorry Mike"

Don fumbled with the letter with their names on it.

"It says here that there are more instructions inside…should be right on top," Don whispered, "but this says at the bottom that Raph and Casey are to open it. Mike's supposed to hand everything out. But that's it."

April stepped forward, touching the top of the box before looking at Raph and then to Casey.

"Open it," she whispered softly, "he'd want us to…he sent it to us didn't he?"

Splinter nodded to Raph who hesitantly got to his feet with Casey moving slowly behind him. As April stepped away Raph slid one of the blades of his Sai under the edge of the box's lid. Raph and Casey exchanged a quick glance and then Raph sliced the box open, revealing multiple smaller boxes packed neatly inside, with a small box placed perfectly on top with a note that read…_open first then Mike hands everything out_

Raph touched the small box carefully before gently opening it.

A tiny video camera rested inside and a small note was attached to the wire connected to it. _Don you know how this will hook up to a TV, do so now please._

Raph handed the box and the note to Don who stared at it nervously.

"He…wants me to plug it into the TV April…umm permission to-" Don started.

"Granted," April said firmly, smiling softly.

Don nodded before proceeding to do as instructed, and then he sat back with the camera and hit play.

Leo's face appeared on screen and he smiled.

_Ha…finally…hey guys. I was going to just bring my journal but thought this would be more interesting…could actually show you guys stuff. So here's where I'm staying._

Leo stood and the camera panned around him, showing a large cavern with a waterfall emptying on one side, a stream of water ran between two sides of the cavern. The camera flicked back to his face and he smiled again.

_Miss ya guys…well I'll talk to you more tomorrow when I explore this place…now its dark…and I'm starving. Night_

They sat and watched the whole thing, through the next couple of days stunned when suddenly Leo's next entry was six months later than when he had left to return home. He had actually tried to return on time. That had shocked all of them.

Leo's haggard, skinny frame suddenly filled the screen. Bruises, cuts, scrapes, and dirt covered him. He was breathing hard.

_Got away…I got away…need to keep moving…tired though._

The next series of entries were short and it was obvious Leo was very sick, and in a great deal of pain. But the next thing they learned would haunt them forever.

_I'm blind…whatever they did to me…I'm blind…scares me…everything being so dark. Sensei, I'm sorry I failed…I failed…couldn't get away from them…_

It was days later when Leo turned on the camera again.

_I'm sorry…just scared me. I'll work hard…I'll get strong again. I won't go back until I can be a ninja again. I swear Sensei I won't shame you._

Leo was curled tight, arms clenched around his knees, chin resting on top of them. He started coughing roughly, blood splattering his knees. He shuddered and then the camera turned off.

The last entry was painful to watch. His hands appeared on the screen and slowly aligned it with his face, crooked, but you could see his face.

_April's here. Or was, she found me, don't think you noticed my eyes though. Didn't indicate it, didn't ask…couldn't tell if she was staring at me or not._

He laughed bitterly.

_She didn't seem to notice my fighting style change either…but she told my brothers needed me…I guess things are falling apart back home…it has been about two years I guess since I left. That's such a long time…not nearly as long as I thought it was but…still so long. I'm so sorry. I really am. I'm coming home, leaving early tomorrow. But wanted to let you know that you'll be receiving a box with this inside and gifts from me. First off as I'm sure you know I wasn't writing back because I couldn't read what you were writing. I have the letters; I've opened them…but can't read what you all wrote. I'm sorry if I worried any of you, scared you. I'm sorry, I really am. Second inside that box are things I made for all of you. Hopefully they turned out alright, open them in this order: April, Mike, Casey, Raph, Don, Splinter. I hope they turned out ok. And Third, I won't be with you long, I've been very sick since they got me, it's hard to work with and I doubt I'll handle New York City air well…let alone the climate. I'm sorry guys. I know I'm dying but hopefully I can figure out how to bring you all together before I go._

He smiled and then the camera shut off.

No one moved for a few minutes.

"He was dying," Mike sobbed, "we never knew…Donnie…I thought what about the checkup you gave him? How did you not know?"

"He never let me, kept putting it off…" Don mumbled, "Kept changing the subject when I'd talk to him about it."

"Guys, "April whispered, "let's open what he gave us, Mike he wanted you to hand them out."

April was still looking at the screen, tears rolling down her cheeks as she said this.

Mike hesitated before standing and then slowly walked forward and picked up the next box down. Each box was labeled appropriately. He turned and handed it to April, and continued down the line. His was last obviously packed to allow him to sit after he was done handing things out.

"Mrs. Jones," Splinter whispered.

April nodded and gently opened the small box.

"Oh….it's beautiful," she gasped.

"What?" everyone demanded.

April lifted an intricately woven necklace; small stones were carefully bored through and placed together in a rotating pattern. The necklace seemed to be made of leather bands, and the stones were blue, white, grey, and black, a matching bracelet and set of earrings rested within the box. There was also a small bag of seeds with a note placed beside them.

April opened it and read aloud _Psiguria umbrosa_, _a yellow orange flower that is quite beautiful in bloom and Caesalpinia pulcherrima another of the similar coloring. I knew you liked the color yellow and harvested the seeds for you, I'm sure Don could rig a greenhouse climate suitable for their growth._

April sobbed softly, hands tightening into fists as she touched the seeds before jerking away.

"Thank-you Leo," she managed as Casey pulled her close, she leaned into him weeping softly.

"I believe it would be safe to assume that these gifts were made before Leonardo's ….injuries," Splinter whispered.

They all nodded softly.

"Michaelangelo," Splinter prompted.

Mike swallowed and then nodded as he slowly opened the box.

He didn't move, blinking in confusion for a few minutes before reaching in and pulling out a large black, smooth, stone.

"Obsidian," Don gasped.

"I don't get it," Mike managed, cocking his head to the side, "did he label it wrong?"

"There's a note," April said, pointing towards the box.

Mike picked it up and read it before cracking up laughing, uncontrollably.

"What?" Raph sputtered.

Mike pushed the note to April who read it aloud.

_Fred_

"What?" April sputtered as the guys and Splinter started laughing.

"It's…the name of Mike's pet rock, that he had when he was younger," Don managed.

"Except it was a piece of Coal," Raph cracked up.

Mike grinned and picked up the rock, laughing and shaking his head.

"Thanks for the laugh bro," he chuckled.

After they all calmed down everyone glanced at Casey, who lifted the box with his name on it and carefully opened it. He gasped and then held up a bag, tanned leather, smooth and nicely stitched. Casey then read the note.

_Noticed your golf bag was getting pretty beat up. _

Casey nodded and smiled.

"I'll use it," Casey whispered.

Everyone turned to Raph and the long slender box on his lap.

Raph took a deep breath and then opened the box.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Wow," he breathed.

Don gasped right along with him.

"Those are amazing Raph," Don sputtered.

Raph lifted a Sai from the box, the blades were made from the most beautiful metal they'd ever seen, and it glinted silvery-black.

"There's steel and that other metal there. For a second I thought that they were made from obsidian," Don rambled.

"They're really light weight." Raph said softly.

"I have seen this metal, though not in this dimension." Splinter said gently, "Leonardo requested that the Daimyo's smiths teach him how to make weapons with this metal. I believe it is called Trillium."

"Trillium?" Raph questioned.

Splinter nodded.

"If my memory serves me right," Splinter replied, "Leonardo…had a pair of Katana made in this metal. I wish, honestly he would've used them, very elegant weapons."

"I will definitely use these…thanks bro," Raph whispered.

"The note?" Mike asked.

Raph blinked and then gently picked up the note that was resting next to the second Sai.

_Happy birthday, Sorry I couldn't be there bro I know I promised we'd do something just the two of us._

Raph smiled and ran a finger over the note.

"Tis 'k bro, 'tis 'k," he mumbled.

Don fumbled with his package and then after everyone turned to him he gently opened it.

Don grinned, laughing softly.

A series of small plastic bags contained the bodies of small insects, leaves, flowers, and then another bag held a piece of smooth obsidian about the size of a tea cup saucer.

His note to Don made them all smile.

_I figured that you might want something for your bug collection; these were the few I managed not to destroy as I caught them. As for the flora (yes I know what that means) I figured you might like them for your studies. Oh and I know you've been trying so desperately to find a thin saucer of obsidian. There you go. Have fun._

Don managed a half laugh half choked sob.

Splinter rested a comforting hand on Don's shoulder before touching his own box gently before opening it.

Splinter chuckled softly before lifting a carved walking stick out and admiring it. A removable handle with a latch hit a small, sharp knife.

Splinter touched the note before lifting it and a second note fell out after it was opened. He read them in order.

_I know your joints hurt Sensei, Otosan, I can't do much for that but I can make sure you have a good walking stick to lean on when we aren't around to offer an arm…or forget to. _

Then the second note. The handwriting was sloppy and obviously labored over.

_My family, please don't forget me. Stay strong, stay true to each other, and…remember that despite the darkness, we walk in a ray of light that is always stronger. In this case there were seven in the dark tunnels…now six. Don't let those lights go out. At the bottom of the box you will find six diamonds, yes they're real. Keep them close and when you think all is darkest, hold them to the light and see how bright things really are._

"_Without the brilliant stars even the greatest of men would've become lost, because it is the stars that first guided us on our journeys." –Anonymous_

_Be strong, be true, don't forget me._


End file.
